I Know What You Did Last Christmas
by aryssamonster
Summary: Between pineapples, gifts, and skinny Santas, the Psych gang is bound to have a Merry Christmas! Shules fluff. :D


**I couldn't help it. This story popped into my head last night, and being that it's Christmas eve, I couldn't NOT write it. Here is a Christmas story for Psych! My first Psych fanfiction, in fact. And I couldn't help putting in the bit about the snowglobes and Lassiter. That was just too funny to pass up.**

**So read, enjoy, review. Not necessarily in that order.**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**God bless.**

* * *

Junior detective Juliet O'Hara had fallen asleep on the couch. It was only eight o' clock and the staff Christmas party was still young, but she had been too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer. She'd been up late the night before finishing last minute Christmas details and once she'd sat down on the couch, there was no hope of staying awake. Her eyes slid effortlessly shut and she drifted off into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Shawn, you know we aren't invited, right?" Gus shook his head at his best friend. 

" Burton ol' buddy, why on Earth would we be unwelcome?" Shawn Spencer took one hand off the steering wheel to motion towards the backseat. "We even brought presents!" He grinned. "We're like little skinny Santas!"

Gus looked at Shawn skeptically. "Because Santa comes bearing pineapples?"

"Exactly! Who doesn't love a good pineapple?" Shawn deftly maneuvered the small blue car into a parking spot across the street and stopped.

"Grab the bag, oh elf?" Shawn tossed the keys over his shoulder to Gus and continued across the street towards the house. Gus rolled his eyes, but did as was requested by grabbing the bag of gifts from the backseat. He followed Shawn across the street.

Shawn had already knocked on the front door and was waiting with a pleasant smile on his face. A few moments later, Chief Vick answered the door laughing, but her expression changed when she saw Shawn.

"Karen!" Shawn grinned.

"Spencer," she raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

"Spreading Christmas cheer?" Shawn suggested.

"For the record, I knew this was a bad idea," Gus addressed the chief.

"How did you even know where the party was?" the chief looked puzzled. Shawn lifted his fingers to his temple and adopted a thoughtful expression. "Oh right." The chief sighed. "Psychic."

They stood in an awkward silence.

"Are you going to let us in?" Shawn asked. The chief stared at him. "Oh come on! We brought presents!" Chief Vick deliberated for a moment longer, then slowly backed away from the door so they could enter.

"Sweet!" Shawn grinned happily. "Gus, isn't this great?"

"Yeah. Sure Shawn."

The pseudo-psychic and his reluctant sidekick wandered through the house, handing out pineapple gifts (some real pineapples, some merely pineapple themed) to everyone in reach. To Buzz McNabb they gave a pineapple shaped pillow. Chief Vick was given a pineapple decorated teething ring for her daughter, which was rewarded with a hug for the both of them. "Maybe she'll actually stop crying for awhile now!" When they finally cornered Lassiter, they only had two gifts left.

"Shawn, why did you get something for me?" Lassiter asked apprehensively.

"Because, Lassie, I am a _caring person_," Shawn said. "Look at my caring face." He pointed at his face as he attempted to contort it into something resembling caring. "Gus! The gift, if you will." Gus pulled a gift bag out of the larger bag and handed it to Lassiter. Lassiter, against his better judgment, opened the bag and extracted its contents.

"A snowglobe?" he asked angrily. The snowglobe had Spongebob and his pineapple house in it.

"Nothing says Merry Christmas like a snowglobe, right Lassieface?" Shawn said happily.

"No!" Lassiter replied. "There is nothing merry about a snowglobe."

"But the spirits told me that you _weren't _afraid of being trapped inside of a glass globe with snow that burns away your skin," Shawn looked puzzled. Lassiter's face paled. "Oh well. Merry Christmas Carlton." He and Gus walked away, leaving a raging Lassiter in their wake.

"That wasn't nice Shawn," Gus said reproachfully.

"I know. But it was funny."

"How did you find that out anyway?"

"It's amazing what you can wheedle out of bitter cousins," Shawn laughed. "Especially when they're hot girls." He stopped walking quickly. "And speaking of hot girls, where is the fair Juliet?"

"I don't know. But if you aren't ready to leave in five minutes, I'm leaving without you," Gus held out his hand. "Keys."

"Gus, would I really give you the keys when you're threatening to leave me behind?" Shawn shook his head. "Tsk, tsk old friend. You don't know me as well as I thought."

"Shawn, just give me the keys," Gus glared at him.

"...fine," Shawn pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gus. "Do you _have _to use the evil glare on me?"

"Of course," Gus laughed evilly and walked jauntily out the door.

Shawn pulled his small gift for Juliet out of his pocket and looked around, hoping that the small blonde was somewhere in the room. When he realized she wasn't, he wandered from room to room.

"Jules?" he called, poking his head through the door into the library. Juliet was asleep on the couch, the only person in the room. "Aww, Jules. You look so adorable when you sleep!"

He debated just walking away and giving the present to her the next time he saw her, but another part of him wanted to go lay down next to her. His mind and heart began to battle each other.

_Come on Shawn, you know you like her._

**Yes, I like her. Which is precisely why I should just leave and think about this later.**

_ But now is as good a time as any._

**Shut up. Who asked you?**

His internal battle raged for a few seconds, and as usual, his heart won. He walked towards the sleeping figure of Juliet and perched on the edge of the couch next to her.

"Merry Christmas Jules." He took the small silver bracelet out of its box and fastened it on her wrist. He stared at her peaceful face. He wanted to lean down and kiss her. He really did. And he began to do it. He leaned towards her and closed his eyes. It was the perfect moment. _Almost movie worthy_, Shawn thought.

And then the moment was ruined by a cell phone ringing. It took Shawn a moment to realize it was his. Juliet stirred on the couch, but was still half asleep. Shawn didn't want to wake her up, so he ran out of the room and answered his phone on the way out the front door.

"Dude! You totally just ruined it. Jules and I were having a _moment_," Shawn complained.

"I gave you five minutes Shawn. It's been six. Get into the car," Gus replied stubbornly. Shawn hung up the phone and ran across the street, climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"What do you mean you were having a moment?" Gus asked once they were driving.

"I mean, there was a connection!" Shawn replied in a disappointed voice. "I could _feel _it."

"Could she feel it?" Gus looked at Shawn.

"Well...she was asleep," Shawn admitted. "But I'm sure that if she'd been awake, she would have noticed it too."

Gus started laughing.

"It's not funny Gus."

Gus laughed all the way back to Psych headquarters. Shawn just sulked.

* * *

"Juliet, time to go home." 

Juliet woke up to see Chief Vick shaking her gently. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked down at her watch. It was past midnight.

"Alright. Thanks."

Chief Vick smiled at the junior detective. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"That's a very pretty bracelet you're wearing," the chief noted. "Where'd you get it?"

"Bracelet?" Juliet frowned. She didn't remember getting a bracelet. She looked down at her left wrist to see a silver charm bracelet. "Oh...I don't know..."

Chief Vick looked at her strangely, but dismissed it quickly.

"Goodnight Juliet." Juliet nodded in acknowledgement and the chief left the room. Juliet fingered the bracelet gently, turning it around so she could see the small charm.

"Oh..." she laughed. The charm hanging on the bracelet was a small golden pineapple. "Shawn..."

A small flutter went through her heart when she said the name. She blushed at the thought. She had been trying to stop herself from liking the psychic. He was just so..._strange_...and strangely irresistible to her. The fact that he had taken the time to buy her a present and put it on her while she slept was oddly romantic.

She quickly left the house and drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. She pulled up in front of the Psych office and called Shawn, praying that he would pick up.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered the phone.

"Shawn?" she asked.

"Jules?" He sounded puzzled. "Did you like my present?"

"Come outside. You'll see." She stepped out of her car and climbed the steps so that she was standing on the porch of the small office building.

"Alright..."

Shawn hung up the phone and walked towards the door. What was Juliet doing coming to see him at almost one in the morning? He opened the door and walked outside.

"Jules?" he asked confusedly. She was smiling at him. "What're you-"

She cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips. His eyes widened with shock, but he couldn't help kissing her back. She pulled away.

"Wow...I take it you like bracelets, then?" Shawn laughed breathlessly.

"Oh yes. But it was the pineapple that clinched it," she blushed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'll have to buy you pineapples more often."


End file.
